Know When You're Defeated
by Red Eyed Cajun
Summary: Remy's got problems drinking, insomnia and the fact that he needs to get revenge on his exgirlfriend who is getting Married. Luckily he's got help from a Computer Genius and a certain FrenchCanadian.
1. Painting

Disclamer: I dont own anything!

A.N: I have no idea where this is going its just random dribble i have to get out of my head.

It had already been a long day and the very last thing that Remy had wanted to do was paint the set for the school show. It had been the awful conclusion to a less than perfect day.

His first problem; he woke up. However, the ceiling that glared back at him was not the flaking one of his own room. No this was the meticulously painted ceiling of Jean Grey's room. Now the memories were coming back.

He had a drink. He had another one. And they just kept coming until he had decided that this party needed livening up and took the microphone and belted out "My Heart Will Go On" to a very disgruntled ex-girlfriend and her fiancé. Finally, Jean had decided that his embarrassment had gone on long enough and brought him back to the room she shared with Summers.

She was very nice to him when he finally decided to pour himself out of bed, giving him a warm cup of coffee and speaking in a quiet voice so as not to disturb the group of Irish Dancing Hippos Riverdancing it on his head.

In an attempt to rescue him from the days taunting and teasing she had placed him in a small dark room where he could paint set, alone. However he was not alone for long.

During the day many people had tracked him down including Logan (whom last night he had proposed to) Rogue (That disgruntled ex-girlfriend who did not appreciate the song) and most surprisingly of all, Northstar (whom he had ended up kissing. A memory, which he was happy, for being still lost in his alcohol induced amnesia.) After assuring the French-Canadian that the relationship could go no further he settled down for a quiet afternoon that never came.

After he had thought he saw the last of his visitors something awful came bounding through the door. Kitty Pryde, in her usual cheerful mood babbling about some techno gabble that was beyond his hungover IQ. It would have been better if she just started clashing symbols.

"Kitty!" he shouted, stopping her in mid rant, "Why are you here!"

She looked slightly deflated for a moment and then answered "to help."

"Great" he said trying not to sound to disappointed.

Being mean to Kitty really was like kicking a little kitten and Remy couldn't be bothered trying to explain to Kitty who was always careful in her alcohol consumption the logistics of a Hangover.

She immediately sprang into action and in no time at all was singing along to some song on the Radio, badly. But again he didn't have the heart to tell her to shut up.

"So, Remy, how you feeling after last night, I heard you and Northstar had a great time."

There was a touch of sarcasm in her voice which Remy chose to ignore and turned round to her, smiling and said, "Aw Kitty, yo' jealous cause it weren't yo'?"

"Of course. Any girl would be lucky to kiss Jean-Paul." She retorted grinning.

Although her bubbly nature sometimes got annoying Remy really did like Kitty, she was fun to talk to and didn't blame everything on him every two minutes for the entire male race. Yes, Kitty was a nice girl, even if she did sometimes ramble on about things he didn't understand, usually to do with computers.

"You've missed a spot." She said standing over him as he painted one of the boxes.

"Oh yeah." He said dipping the brush in to the paint can.

"Yeah, right there- AH!"

He got her before she had the chance to get him. He knew it was coming, being in a small room with lots of paint it had to happen sometime, he was just lucky enough to get her first, right on the nose, a big green mark.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that!" she said lunging at him with two paintbrushes.

'Ah' thought Remy, 'if only they had a programme like this in the danger room.'

It was an interesting sparring moment they had and Remy was winning by several green smears to Kitty's face and one right across her white top.

"Mercy, Mercy!" she said laughing.

"Yo' welcome." Remy said.

It was a very bad joke but she found it hilarious. Although the hangover was still there, their little fight had made him feel more awake, so awake that with one final swish he turned round to get Kitty one more time-

SPLASH!

-when she tipped a whole tin of red paint over him.

"AAHH! KITTY!"

"Hee hee. I win, I win, nah, nah, nah nah, nah!"

"Urgh!"

"Aww Poor Wem-Wem."

"Oui. Poor me. I t'ink Remy needs a hug."

"No way."

"Aw come on."

And so the chase began until Remy had finally caught up with her and enveloped her in a huge bear hug. Off Balance, they tumbled to the floor.

"What's going on here?"

They sat up quickly.

"Uh, Rogue, Hi, we were just, uh, painting the set." Said Kitty standing up and picking up a paintbrush.

Remy stared her down. Their last conversation hadn't ended very well. In fact, it had ended the way most of their conversations went even when they had been together. It always ended with her screaming and shouting and running out of the room slamming the door behind her. It usually started again when he went crawling back, but he had learned to look past that and now he just ignored her.

"Come back fo' anudah shot at me chere?" he said grinning. That annoyed her. Good.

But She was smiling too. That wasn't good. "Oh ah just came ta give ya this."

She motioned to the box she had placed on the table. Remy slowly got up and looked through it. It was his stuff. All the things he had left behind in her room. He pulled out a pair of gloves.

"Dese aren't mine. I gave dem t'yo' as a present fo' yo' last birthday."

"Well ah don't need them anymore do ah." She said pointedly.

"Ah oui. Gus."

"Exactly."

"Wit' de recedin' hair line-"

"Don't ya start with meh Remy. Ah already took all this crap from ya earlier ah don't need ta hear it again!" she said the smile now gone and her hands clenched into fists, "Ah don't need ta listen ta yer whinging voice anymore. Ah don't need ta put up wit ya anymore! Ya, drinkin yerself stupid every single night. It didn't matter what had happened ya always justified it with a drink-"

"Don't pretend dat was de only reason Rogue!" he said matching her temper.

"No, of course not. Then there was the late nights when ya were out doin God knows what. Ya were always hiding' things from meh. Ah couldn't, ah CANT trust ya!"

"But yo' can trust him!"

"He hasn't given meh a reason not ta. Goodbye Remy!"

And as predicted she left the room slamming the door behind her.

Kitty stood by the piece of set that she had been concentrating immensely on for the past few minutes, now staring at the man in front of her.

"M'sorry yo' had t'see dat Kitty." He said not looking at her. He was looking through the box as if looking for something that he expected to be there.

"Oh its ok. I mean I wasn't really paying attention. I was just painting the set and everything."

She could have left. It would have been really easy to just phase through the floor or wall. But she had seen the two of them argue before and it happened more than once that one of them left with some sort of injury.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Remy didn't hear her. He was still looking through the box and got so frustrated that he tipped it upside down spilling everything onto the table. He rummaged through all the stuff and sat down on the chair with a satisfied smile.

"What?" said Kitty.

"Its not dere." He said pointing at the heap of clothes and other objects piled on the table.

"What's not there?"

"Somet'in I gave t'her a while back."

"So what does that mean?"

He wasn't sure what it meant. Hope, mainly he guessed. Hope that she wouldn't be with this interloper for long. They'd had break ups before and gone off with other people, it had almost become routine. But this time was different. This time it had felt that she had thrown him out for good…but then…there was the ring.

"It means Kitty, dat we got a long day ahead of us."

"huh?"

He pointed to the set they had spent most of the day working on, only to see that it had been splattered with paint. They began to work, silently, there was no games this time. He had too much to think about and She had too much she wanted to say.

It was common rule in the mansion not to get involved with the arguments between Remy and Rogue, especially if you valued your sanity. However, Kitty had to ask, she just needed to know.

"What's going to happen this time? Are, are you going to back to her and apologise?"

The paintbrush paused.

"Gotta stop drinkin'."

The paintbrush moved again

"Yeah but are you going stop the wedding?"

Pause

"No more late nights."

Stroke-

"REMY!"

Pause

"What are you going to do?"

"Not'in."

"Nothing!"

"Not'in. If Rogue wanna marry Gus den dats fine by me."

He was smiling.

"What are you planning Remy?"

"Ah Kitty. A mans gotta know when t'admit defeat."

He was grinning now.

"Oh yeah?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Yeah. Kitty?"

"Yes Remy?"

"Has Jean-Paul gotta date fo'de weddin'?"

"Oh Remy you are not thinking about doing what I think your thinking about doing, are you!"

"Oh oui petit chat. Oui."


	2. Convincing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm not making a profit. 

A.N: Ok, so more random dribble that it typed out when I should have been studying for English exam. But hey, who wants to read about Sylvia Plath when you can write about a spicy Cajun dish with some seriously hot buns. Northstars words, not mine.

"No"

It was a knee jerk reaction but this was the most ridiculous proposition he had heard all day and being a businessman of such high esteem like himself he had heard a lot of seriously bad ideas. This ranked amongst one of the worst.

"Aw come on. T'ink about it Jean-Paul." said the southern man that had just cockily strutted into his office, without even making an appointment. And now he had draped himself in one of the seats in front of his desk. Something, Northstar had always noticed about the Cajun, the man could never sit in a chair properly, it was always in one way or the other, provocative.

"I have Remy, and the answer is no"

He'd give the Cajun ten points for brass, an A+ for style and full marks for honesty. He knew he was missing out on an opportunity most of the female population would kill for, but it was a very bad idea. It would never work and the truth of the matter was that when it went wrong, which undoubtedly it will, it was going to be him that got hurt. Rogue was not a woman to be messed with, everyone knew that, the man in front of him knew that.

"But t'ink about de fun dat we could have. I mean is dere anyone you want t'piss off cause we could do dat too." he said still grinning. Damn him, he was so sure of himself.

"There is no one but you at this particular moment Remy"

"Really, dats not what I heard. I heard dat dere was a certain ice-cube"

He glanced quickly to the girl who for the last ten minutes had been trying not to be part of the conversation who was now smiling secretively.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Now please leave. I am a very busy man"

He tried to focus on the papers in front of him but couldn't help but notice the way Remy brought himself out of the chair.

"Out of curiosity," he said before the tall man could leave, "why? A man such as yourself could have any woman he wanted"

"Because," he said grinning, "it would annoy her so much more dis way"

"She's not stupid Remy, she would see right through it"

"Dats de idea. And what would annoy her is dat everyone else would believe it"

"No they wouldn't"

"I'm vera convincin"

Everything was telling him to make the Cajun leave, he knew he was being charmed into it, but then again, there was that part that wanted to…

"Are yo' in?" said Remy now standing in front of his desk.

He looked at Kitty who was doing a perfect imitation of Remy's grin then back to those red and black eyes. Damn those eyes!

"Count me in"

Fuck.


	3. Gossiping

Disclaimer: Still don't own marvel. But if I did I would fire Milligan! Nasty, nasty writer that he is. Make bad things happen to Gambit. Bad nasty man! 

A.N: Ok, so maybe I know have an idea where this is going and by sitting and thinking about it clearly I have decided that it is not going to a good place. But I'll do my best and just allow the random dribble to escape.

How did she get into this. Oh yes. The same reason she was now sitting here waiting for her target. Because of those damn eyes! The theory is that the charm doesn't work if the person knows about. This theory is redundant as Kitty Pryde had now realised with first hand experience. She knew she was being charmed, but it was the way he was looking at her, the way he made her feel like she could actually do something useful…

But this wasn't useful! This was cruel, and mean, and wrong and would come to no good and she should just stand up now and leave the room and not carry through with his damn plan…any minute now…she was going to stand up and leave…right now…

'Damn' she thought to herself and picked up a magazine and pretended to look interested in the articles, while constantly looking back up at the door.

It had been a week since Remy had convinced Jean-Paul to be his 'date' to Rogue's wedding and the two of them were quite a pair. It was supposed to be awful, it was supposed to be too 'obvious', but it wasn't. It was subtle, but it was there and what was surprising was the fact that Remy was really convincing.

'Well, we have always wondered about him.' Kitty thought, a smile playing on her lips.

But they really had been convincing. A touch of the hand there. Eye contact there. A smile. Before she thought it would never have worked, now she was doubting her previous hypothesis.

The door opened.

Target acquired.

Betsy Braddock.

"Hi Kitty." she said as she sat down and also picked up one of the many strategically placed magazines on the table, "Any good stories here"

"Not really." time to putthe plan into action. "There's just no good gossip these days"

Kitty watched as a smile slowly began to reveal itself on Betsy's face, "oh really"

This was going to be so easy.

"Really"

Betsy put down the magazine.

"You and Gambit are very close nowadays"

Mayday! Mayday!

"Oh we talk now and then. He's not really an intellectual, there's only so much you can talk to him about"

"Which begs the question..."

'Here it comes.' said Kitty doing her best not to smile.

"…why the hell is Jean-Paul hanging around with him"

Bingo!

Betsy was fishing for gossip and Kitty was there with a whole plateful of fish, even if the fish didn't smell that right and could possibly contain food poisoning and ruin everything.

"I have no idea." said Kitty. Well, she wasn't going to let her have it just yet.

"Oh come on. You must have noticed, everyone else has. They are spending a lot more time with each other than usual"

"Really"

"Yes, Really"

"Well its nice to see Remy making friends"

"I think this goes beyond friends luv"

'I will not smile. I will not smile'

"Just what are you implying Betsy?" said Kitty lowering her own magazine and turning to face the British Ninja.

"Well, maybe Remy LeBeau isn't just a _ladies_ man"

So easy.

"I don't know, I mean, he spent all that time with Rogue"

"Ma ears are burnin', tahlkin bout meh kitty cat"

This was not good.

"Oh we were just talking about Remy and his new _friend_." said Betsy lifting up the magazine again and letting the words sink into the air with a heavy thud.

"Remy's got a new girlfriend?" said Rogue trying to sound vaguely interested but failed with the slight falter in her voice.

"Not a girlfriend." said Betsy.

This plan was skipping from phase two to phase six and Kitty began to panic. Just when everything was going so well.

"Then what are ya tahlkin bout"

"Remy and Northstar." said Kitty.

She needed to say it before Betsy. She wasn't quite sure why, but it was just something that she had to do. Rogue looked shocked for a minute and then she looked angry.

"As if. Jean-Paul has more sense than that, and Remy's not gay"

That last part sounded more like a hopeful plea than a statement and it wasn't lost on Betsy and Kitty who looked at each other and smiled.

Remy himself had impeccable timing, andapparently this also applied to entering a room as well.

"Hi girls." he said sitting down quite comfortably next to Rogue.

"Hi Remy." said Betsy in a very sing song voice, "Where's Jean-Paul today? He's usually not far behind you"

"He had t'work chere, but I'll tell him yo' was askin' after him when I meet up wit him later." he said winking at her and reached across to pick up one of the magazines causing Betsy to make a 'I told you so' face to Rogue who countered it with a 'I am ignoring you' face.

"Oh, are you two going somewhere nice?" asked Betsy politely.

"Shopping"

"Shopping? Fer what?" said Rogue, curiosity finally controlling her mouth and the pitch of her voice.

Remy looked at her, smiling, and calmly said, "Fo' groceries, its our turn t'do it"

Betsy coughed. It was not lost on Rogue.

"Well, ah better go. Ah gotta go an sort some things"

Silence.

"Fer ma weddin"

Silence.

"Ah'll see ya'll at dinner"

"Bye" said Remy taking his eyes away from the magazine to look at her with a smile.

The door slammed behind her.

"I'll go find Summers and tell him the doors broken. We'll talk later Kitty. Bye Remy." she said with a wink.

"Au revoir"

Silence.

"She gone?"

"Yup"

The magazine exploded and Kitty sighed as bits of paper floated down around her. She had spent quite a lot of money of the magazines, but right at this moment Kitty was beginning to see why they called him the Ragin' Cajun. He was now stamping up and down the room cursing Rogue, Gus and Wedding organisers. Eventually he sat down.

"Feel better"

He turned round to see who had entered the room only to find Jean-Paul leaning against the now door less door frame.

"Oui"

Kitty couldn't help but notice the slight hint of real concern in Northstars voice. She then watched as he sat beside Remy and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Come on." he said, "Lets go shopping. Then lets give them something to talk about at Dinner"

Remy laughed and said "Are yo' tryin' t'seduce me Monsieur Beaubier"

"I thought that was the idea"

'Uh oh.' thought Kitty as she watched Northstar pull Remy out of the chair, 'something we didn't count on'

This plan was going to hurt more than one person.


	4. Cooking

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Don't own X-men. Don't own Queen. Don't Own Janis Joplin. I don't even own the spatula, that belongs to my friend whose spatula broke while cooking pasta. 

A.N: Ideas are welcome because seriously don't have a plan for this, don't be afraid to criticise. And that's for the reviews so far folks.

_"I want to break free…"_

There was music coming from the kitchen, and from the other sounds of clanging and cursing it sounded like gambit was cooking. Logan grinned. Watching the Cajun cook was always a good show and quite frankly entertainment around the mansion had been scarce.

"Don' touch dat!" shouted a frustrated Remy.

"It needs to be stirred." said a calm voice.

"It _needs_ t'be left alone"

"Remy, let me help"

"Fine, yo' can help"

Silence

"What shall I do then"

Silence

"Stir"  
Logan laughed as he walked in to a very stressed Remy and Jean-Paul who was clearly trying not to laugh. Remy spotted him and gave him on of those 'Just-say-something-go-on-I-dare-you-say-something' looks. Ignoring him Logan went t the fridge for a beer.

Empty.

"Where's all the flamin' beer"

"Bobby had a party"

'A party you weren't invited eh Jean-Paul' thought Logan, ignoring Remy cursing after spilling the pasta sauce all down himself.

He had heard a rumour that the French-Canadian had a 'thing' for frost-boy and after watching him for a while Logan had come to the conclusion that it was more than just a 'thing', he really did care.

"Wait till I get my hands on that ice-cube! I'm gonna gut him"

He had expected to see some sort of outrage from Jean-Paul, but when Logan looked up he saw that he was somewhat…distracted.  
After spilling the pasta the Cajun had decided to take off the stained shirt revealing the reason that a gym membership is a very good idea. Remy looked up at Jean-Paul and raised an eyebrow saying, "Can I help yo"

Jean-Paul grinned, "Just enjoying the view"

'Now this makes for an interesting turn.' thought Logan as he watched Remy laugh and wink at Jean-Paul.

"When you two are finished maybe ya could solve the lack of alcohol problem.

He watched as Remy picked up a half drank bottle of wine and stated, "Dere's always alcohol"

"Yer not puttin' that crap in the food are ya"

"He most certainly isn't." sighed Jean-Paul, there was a touch of concern as well.

Remy just winked again and drank right from the bottle.

"Better watch it Gumbo. We don't want you kissing Northstar again"

The comment was funny.

The tone was serious.

"Oh, I don' t'ink dat be so bad. Jean-Paul's an excellent kisser"

Gambit was drunk. That was Logan's only explanation. It may only be 5 o'clock in the afternoon but he'd seen Remy drunker much sooner in the day. But he was forced to think of other explanations when he saw Northstar smile, and there was a hint of a blush. Before he could delve into any other explanations the walking Popsicle known as Bobby Drake entered the kitchen sporting the worlds worst hangover.

"mornin'" he grumbled.

"Bobby, it's nearly Evening"

"Oh" was the reply as he continued to look out the cereal and milk.

The music had moved on from Queen to some girl screaming for someone to take another piece of her heart.

"What is this shit!" wailed Bobby and subsequently received a slap on the back of the head with a spatula.

"Don' yo' be sayin' nasty t'ings bout Miss Joplin"

"Who"

"Janis Joplin! Don' tell me yo' don' know who she is"

"Didn't she die"

"Yeah," said Logan before Remy could hit Bobby with the spatula again, the last thing Logan wanted was to find bits of spatula in his pasta, "it's a shame. She was pretty good"

"Good! That's good! It's screeching, not singing! Its, its…It's Rogue"

SLAP- BOOM

'Well' said Logan as he flicked off the bit of Spatula that had landed on his shoulder, 'At least its not in the pasta'

"Roguey don' screech an' don let me hear yo' say dat again! She's got a lovely voice and, and"

'And he was doing so well.' thought Logan as he watched the Cajun falter.

Bobby wasn't even listening, he was too busy making sure that the exploding spatula hadn't taken part of his head as well.  
Logan looked at Northstar who was watching the retreating back of the Cajun who was muttering something about buying a new spatula.  
Realising he was getting no sympathy from the other two men Bobby also departed the kitchen looking for a dark room to hide in.

Northstar sighed and picked up Remy's bottle of wine and poured the remaining alcohol down the sink, "We shouldn't let him drink so much"

"Got that right bub," said Logan, who decided to just dive right in and say it, "its just as well he's got someone like you watchin' over him" Northstar turned quickly to look at Wolverine who was looking straight at him with 'I know' face to which Northstar just smiled and said,

"Yeah."


	5. Drinking

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and I'm not making a profit. I also don't own Harry's Bar. I'm not quite sure who owns it but I've seen it in a lot of stories and I think it's a cool idea. I also don't own the song. 

A.N: Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews so far. I'm sorry its taking me so long to update but I've been on holiday and inspiration for writing is scarce at the moment. I make a solemn promise to all those Northstar fans out there he wont be hurt too badly, I promise. And as for the Remy fans, what can I say…poor Rem-Rem.

"Jean-Paul this really is delicious, you've out done yourself this time"

"Well, it wasn't just me." Jean-Paul replied staring at the empty chair opposite him that would normally have seated his 'partner in crime'

"Yes we heard," Said Jean also looking at the empty chair, "Where is Remy"

"He went out to look for a new spatula." Said Jean-Paul so that everyone at the table could hear and then added to himself quietly, "…three hours ago"

Not so quietly that Jean hadn't picked up on it. Jean-Paul was sending out so many thoughts of concern for the Cajun that she was seriously thinking of tipping out all the pasta in her bowl and putting it over her head in imitation of 'ol' bucket head' to drown them out. Everyone knew where Remy would probably be, it was his favourite haunt.They all knew what state he'd be in when he'd get back to the mansion.

'He hadn't always been like this.' thought Jean to herself.

Most people that Remy had always had a bit of the 'little old wine drinker' in him but from Jean's knowledge before, he had never drank so much.

Before.

"Before what?" people would ask her, but she had promised never to tell. As far as she knew only four people in the mansion knew what 'Before' meant and it would have been three if Remy hadn't blurted it out one evening after he had decided to venture into the wine cellar.  
A movement from beside her distracted her as she watched Jean-Paul get up to leave the table. He hadn't touched his Pasta.

"Are you ok Jean-Paul"

"I'm fine. I'm just going out for some fresh air"

"I'll come with you." said Kitty also leaving her untouched meal.

Kitty hadn't really been feeling that hungry anyway (which of course had nothing to do with the several burgers she had been eating earlier with Pitor Rasputin) and she was most certainly not going to let Jean-Paul go out alone. She knew exactly where he was going and she knew he'd need some help dragging the near unconscious body of Remy LeBeau back into the car.

"Luckily I parked my car in the drive." said Jean-Paul trying to make light of the situation, "making for a quick getaway"

"Wait fer meh." They both turned round quickly to see Rogue walking towards them pulling on her coat.

"You are not coming"

Kitty was suddenly wishing that she had never left the dining room.

"Look, ah don't want ta fight with ya Jean-Paul, but her gonna need more than two people"

"We don't need your help." he spat.

"Well that's just tuff cause ahm comin'. Now ah suggest we get a move on. Come on Kitty"

Kitty watched as Rogue stormed out to the car closely followed by a raging Jean-Paul.

"This is going to be fun." she said sighing.

* * *

It wasn't as bad as she though it was going to be.

At least he was still standing.

Harry waved to them as they entered the bar, "Been wondering how long it would take for you to turn up"

He was talking to Jean-Paul with that knowing look on his face that only Bartenders seem to have. He nodded his head in the direction of Remy who was standing next to the old jukebox (that hadn't been updated for a very long time due to Harry's distaste of modern music) a glass of what looked like bourbon in one hand. They could see the near empty bottle on a table nearby that had his trench coat draped over one of the seats.

He'd seen them come in, he knew that they'd be here eventually, but then he'd seen that She was with them. 'What a pleasant surprise,' he thought to himself. He didn't call them over or make any sign that he'd seen them and didn't even pay them any attention when they began dragging other chairs to his table.

He picked a song.

"Jean-Paul!" he said smiling that dopey drunk smile.

He staggered over to him and enveloped him in an embrace.

"Hi Remy." said Jean-Paul taking a guilty pleasure in returning the hug.

Suddenly the music began to play.

Jean-Paul smiled.

Rogue sighed.

Kitty just looked confused.

"Jean-Paul," said Remy bowing, "May I have this dance"

"I thought you'd never ask." he said getting up to dance.

Kitty looked over at Rogue asking, "What is this"

"Cher," said Rogue watching them dance, "'Save up your Tears"

Jean-Paul was surprised that even in Remy's drunken state he was still a reasonable dancer. That made him think. He moved in closer to the Cajun.

"Where have you been?" he whispered, "And what have you been drinking"

"I always t'ough yo' be a smart one Jean-Paul. I been drinkin' old Jack Daniels." he said winking and pulling Jean-Paul so that he could smell his breathe. They were very close, "But I am completely sober chere"

The endearment wasn't lost on the French-Canadian.

"So where have you been , you've been gone three hours." he hissed.

"Aw, yo' worried"

"In your dreams"

"Yo' always are." he said taking Jean-Paul's hand and spinning him around, "cant a man have any secrets"

"Not from your fake boyfriend you cant"  
Remy smiled and deciding to let go of the subject since he wasn't going to geta sensible sentence from the Cajunthe two of them continued to dance for a while. Suddenly Remy's eyes began to flutter and he started holding on to his head. The next thing Jean-Paul knew he was catching the Cajun as he began falling to the floor. More surprising was the sudden appearance of Rogue who was helping him hold him up.

"He's passed out. We better get him back ta the mansion." she said her voice full of genuine concern.

Between them they managed to get him into the backseat. Then there was the argument about who would sit in the back with him which Rogue won.

Jean-Paul looked in the rear view mirror and watched as Rogue began to stroke his hair.

"Uh, Jean-Paul. You might want to slow down a bit there." Said Kitty clinging to the door handle and making sure that her seat belt was definitely secure.

"We need to stop somewhere for petrol. We're running low"

"Right." said Kitty noticing the near full tank sign on the dashboard.

After a few minutes they pulled up to a gas station. Kitty got out of the car as quickly as she could. She needed some time to breathe and she was beginning to feel those burgers. Jean-Paul paid for the gas and opened the back door to check on Remy only to find that Rogue was crying.

"It's, it's all ma fault. Why, why he's lahke this. It's ma fault. If ah had just told him sooner. He, he didn't need ta find out lahke that. Oh Rem, ahm sorry." she said running her fingers over his face.

He didn't know what to say. No one knew why the to of them had broken up, no one had bothered to find out, they were, after all, always breaking up. But apparently this time it had been for good. There had been rumours that Remy had had an affair or something like that.

"Rogue, what happened between you two?" he asked her.

She looked up at him and in that one moment regained all her strength and the tears stopped, "That's fer him ta tell ya Jean-Paul. Ah blame him, he blames himself, that's why he drinks. But in the end we both know where the real blame lies. He's a wonderful man Jean-Paul, but, but ah couldn't help him, but maybe ya can. Ya take good care of him fer me will ya"

"I will"

She smiled and returned her attention back to the man resting in her lap. Kitty eventually came back to the car hating the fact that she knew that she had just missed something important. Jean-Paul began driving back to the mansion. When he looked back in the mirror the only thing that had changed was the tear that was running down the face of the Cajun man.

* * *

**A Year Earlier**

"Where yo' goin' chere"

"Ahm just going out with a couple of friends sugah"

"When'll yo' be back. I was jus' wonderin' cause o t'ought dat maybe yo' an I we could have a nice meal and maybe go fo' a walk-"

"Ahm sorry Rem. Ah gotta go, ah don't know when ah'll be back"

"Well…ok chere. I'll wait up fo' yo'. Don' I get a kiss goodbye"

"Remy"

"Right, I'm sorry. I was jus' jokin chere. See yo' later"

"Bye"

The door shut quietly behind her. Slowly, almost painfully he moved towards to the window which showed a black car in the driveway. He watched as Rogue opened the door and got in and Remy caught a brief glimpse of the man inside the car.

He picked up the glass and took a drink.

She was happier.

Whoever this man was she was happy.

He took another drink.

Maybe he should let her be happy.

He remembered the little velvet box in his coat pocket.

He took another drink.

Then one single tear.

* * *

Sorry. This isn't as good as i wanted it to be. And i would just like to take the opportunity to say that i like Rogue and that the Romy is my favourite pairing, i just like trying different things every now and then and o'm not puposefully being mean to Rogue. so. Sorry. 


	6. Remembering

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and I'm not making a profit from this. 

Authors Note: Sorry for the late, extremely late, update but I've just started at college and that's pretty much been the only thing I've been thinking about…well…that's not completely true. Remy's always on my mind. Now, on with the story.

_"Touch! Its all about Touch! And ya've just not got it"_

He woke up.

That was his first mistake.

He then proceeded to sit up quickly.

That was his second mistake.

And found himself falling on to the floor and having an extremely lengthy battle with the sheets that were determined to see that he was captured within them forever. It was after these couple of minutes he realised he was not alone. And in the seconds after that he realised that he also wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Morning Remy." said Jean-Paul who still happened to be wearing all of his clothes, "you look terrible"

"Yo' don' look too good yerself." said Remy noticing that the man had most definitely spent the night sleeping in that chair and Remy knew just how uncomfortable it was. He's slept it, when he was waiting up for…

_"I waited fo' yo' chere"_

"You ok Remy?" Jean-Paul asked noticing the change in the man sprawled on the floor in front of him.

"Oui, I'm fine. Yo' didn't have t'stay"

"It was nothing"

"Yo' also didn't have t'take all ma clothes off"

"I'm afraid that was your own doing. Last night you would not go to bed until you had removed every item of clothing." he said with a grin.

"An yo' didn't stop me?"

"I was too busy enjoying the show." he said looking at the sheets that hung loosely over the Cajun.

He smiled. That was the thing about Remy. Any other man would have quickly bunched up the sheets and strode around looking for things, usually a porn magazine or hammer, in a very manly manner. But that man just lay there enjoying every moment.

"Now. I suggest you put some clothes on and join me for breakfast. I cant go down there alone after spending the night with the resident Casanova which I'm sure everyone will be talking about now." he said suggestively, but Remy just looked away.

"All bets are off Jean-Paul. I t'ink…I t'ink we should jus stop." he said, quietly, as if just to himself.

Jean-Paul knew it was coming. After last night he was sure that the Cajun had heard every word that Rogue had to say. He had expected and he knew exactly what he was going to say. But of course, these things never go as planned.

"Rogue?"

"I…I jus cant do it"

Time to regain control and try out that speech.

"Well, I have to admit. I was expecting this. I knew you would finally come to your senses. But remember you did promise to help me"

It was sneaky. It was Selfish. But he just wasn't ready to let go of the one person that had made him feel wanted in a very long time. For the past weeks Remy had been his, and he had got used to that. He knew it was all the pretend, but even having him there, talking to him, listening to him, it was comforting. And he wasn't ready to let go.

Remy turned to face him and grinned.

"I nearly forgot. I suppose I can keep goin fo' a bit more." he said grinning.

"We just change our target"

"Yo' go down first and I'll go put on a pair of jeans." he said moving to stand up, sadly taking the sheets with him, "jus' trust me on dis"  
Jean-Paul was about to leave when Remy grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "Wait, ya'll ready look like yo' been up all night jus need some finishing touches"

_"Dere's more dan touch! Yo' taught me dat Rogue"_

"Remy"

"I'm fine." he said quickly and then began ruffling Jean-Pauls hair and ripping off some of the buttons on his shirt, "now yo' ready, I'll see yo' down dere"

"Are you sure your o"

"I'm fine, go"

The door shut.

He was alone.

_"Yer afraid of being alone, that's the only reason yer with me"_

'It was the Alcohol' he thought as he put on his jeans. He needed to stop drinking so much. But he knew he wouldn't. He was simply waiting for the day where he didn't wake up. Maybe then he could be free from these memories that kept coming back. He didn't just hear them. He saw them. He saw her. He saw him. Together.

He needed out of this place. He needed to get away. New Orleans. Paris. Antarctica. Anywhere. There was too much here.

_"Chere I love you. Marry me"_

The Velvet box. The missing ring.

_"Remy, after everything, that's happened! I, I cant! I'm in love with Gus"_

He need out of the room.

He ran down the hall and down the stairs and collided with the one person he didn't need to see.

"Oh, Remy. Hello"

"Gus. Excuse me"

_"Yo were meant t'be teachin' her control not fuckin' her"_

"Look Remy I wanted to talk-"

"I'm sorry, I'm a busy at de moment"

He left the man there unable to even look at him. He could hear everything, he could see it happening in front of him, he ran into the kitchen.

"Morning Remy. You ok?" asked Jean.

She sat beside Scott who was holding her hand.

_"You cant even hold her hand"_

Standing at the counter was Warren and Betsy.

To the left Kitty and Pitor.

To the right Lorna and Alex.

He turned round to see Gus walking in with Rogue.

Holding hands.

Being with each other.

Kissing.

And here he was.

Alone.

Then he saw the bump.

_"Ah want children Remy! A family"_

He needed out.

He took one step out of the room and fell.

His mind shut down.

His Body went Limp

He was Falling.

And he was caught by a pair of strong arms, that had appeared quick as lightening, that put him gently on the ground.

They all crowded round.

"Jean, call hank." said Scott.

"He's out of the mansion." she replied.

They all argued about what they should do and as they bustled around Rogue sat down and looked at the man who was holding the only man she really loved.

"He's ok, he's fine," said Jean-Paul pushing a strand of hair away that had fallen across the Cajun's face, "I'll take care of him."


	7. Stalking

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters Marvel does.

Everybody has their own story. With all its twists and turns, cliff-hangers and mundane passages. It has a beginning, birth, a middle, life, and an end, death. And sometimes, if you're lucky enough, you'll meet someone else, read their story and together start a new one. But with every story, it has to end somewhere.

"So," he said pinching the bridge of his nose, "what you are telling me is that he's shocked himself into a coma"

He was tired, irritable and just about ready to punch the next person that asked if he was ok. And although he answered 'yes' politely with hopes they wouldn't then go on to say the dreaded 'everything will be fine', he was crumbling on the inside.

The man in front of him had now been lying in front oh him for 18 hours now, comatose, and during that time the French-Canadian hadn't eaten, drank or slept, and it was beginning to show.

"The main thing," said the doctor, "is that he can recover. Jean is already planning a psychic recovery"

"I'm going with her"

"It would be much more difficult"

"She can handle it, I'm going with her"

So into the dark recess of the Cajuns mind he would go. What was he thinking?

* * *

"Any sign of dem" 

"Dey drew de curtains 'bout ten minutes ago"

"Ya know, technically, dis is stalkin"

"Non, its not, she's ma girlfriend, I'm takin' an active interest in her safety while concealin' my presence from her"

"So in auddah words, stalkin"

Remy glared at the blonde woman sitting next to him in the car. She was enjoying this far too much. Every minute that passed he knew she was just begging to say 'I told you so' and what was worse, she was right.

"What're we listening too"

"The killers, Mr Brightside"

"Dey sound like a bunch of stalkers too"

"Shut up"

She had been in the neighbourhood and he had wanted some company. Now he was beginning to regret it. Not because of the looming 'I told you so' but because if Rogue ever found out…

And that's where he'd stop because he wasn't quite sure if Rogue really would have cared that he had spent the night in the company of the ex-wife. But still there was some satisfaction, and guilt, that he was rebelling.

"So," she started, here it comes, "how long has dis been goin' on"

"We don actually know If dere is a thing goin on. For all we know dey're jus havin some extra classes"

"Yeah, dats it Rem. I'm sure all that fuckin' must help. Stop livin' in dis little rose-tinted world of you've created for yerself and use yer eyes and see de shit that's goin' on in front of ya"

Under any other circumstances he would have turned round and slapped her, it her, anything to just shut her up, but she was right. For about a month know he had pretended that nothing was wrong, even when he followed her, even when he saw them together, even when he listened to her alibis that never really matched up.

He reached over to the dashboard and picked up the flask he had brought with him and drank deeply.

"Whats in dat?" she asked, eyeing the flask suspiciously.

"Orange juice, wan some?" he said innocently.

"Give me dat, yer gonna drink yerself t'death. Dis aint gonna solve yer problems, jus gonna make dem worse. An doin dis. Stalkin her. Dis aint solvin anyt'in either, its makin' ya crazy"

"Whats makin me crazy is dat I would wait ma whole fuckin' life for dis woman an it wouldn't matter if I could never touch her because she taught me dat dere's more dan dat. And here I am, freezing in dis car, wit ma ex-wife, drinkin' cheap bourbon wonderin what de fuck I did wrong"

I looked at her. She looked back and for the first time that night I saw emotion in that face, "Nothin' Rem, ya didn't do not'in wrong. But ya cant pretend dat her powers don matter"

"I can pretend she's not havin' an affair, pretendin' I don care bout her powers its pretty easy"

"Touch Remy! Its All about Touch! And you've jus not got it"

That stung. More than anything else she had said that night, that was what hurt the most.

"I, I didn't mean it t'come out like dat Rem"

"Yes. Yes ya did. And its ok." He looked at her and even managed a smile., "Come on, lets get ya back to yer hotel"

Jean-Paul watched as the car slowly began to pull away from the side of the road as the world around himself and Jean began to dissolve as they moved onto the next memory.


	8. Loving

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

There was too much drink.

There was always too much drink.

He had tried playing solitaire but had realised after a while that he was playing with a deck of 51. So he had a drink instead.

He had tried to watch some Television but had realised that there was nothing on worth watching. So instead, he had a drink.

There was a knock on the door, but he wasn't in the mood for visitors, not right now.

There was a louder knock. He took a drink.

It turned to a banging. He covered his ears.

The door blasted open. He took another drink.

"REMY!"

"Mornin' Jeannie." he said not even bothering to turn round.

There was an awkward silence as Jean recollected herself from not seeing an unconscious Remy. Or worse, one hanging from the light-.

"Can I help yo'?"

"I was, I was just-"

"Checkin' I hadn't hung myself."

"Something like that." she spotted the bottle, and then the lots of empty bottles on the floor, "it's a bit early to be drinking Remy."

"Never too early for me Jeannie. Tell me, is she home yet?" he said finally looking round at her.

Lucky for Remy the term 'bloodshot eyes' is one that was used all the time due to his mutation. But this was worse because everything else added up, drowning his sorrows until it killed him. Still, the stubble looked good. She sat down beside him.

"No." she said, trying to sound as if it were a mere matter of fact.

"Sure is a long mission dey're goin' on."

"Scott phoned, said the recovery of the area was taking a lot more tim-"

"Bla, bla bla, so basically while Logan and Scottie do all de grunt work de two of dem are fuc-"

"You don't know that-"

"Nope, but yo' do. Come on Jeannie, yer a telepath, an I know yer not stupid." She couldn't look at him, mainly because he was telling the truth, "dere, dere, have a drink, it helps, sort of."

She looked at the bottle he was holding out in front of her.

"There's hardly any left in there for me."

"Ah well, me bein' a gentleman an all, ya can have de last drop."

She took the bottle off him thinking that it was better that she drink it than he did. And then she remembered.

"Uh, I'll save it for later." she said innocently.

"Yo' mean nine months later."

"How did you know, I've not even told Scott-"

"Its hard t'keep secrets round here Jeannie," she looked at him, he wasn't just talking about her secret, " plus Hank always acts like a little girl whenever he has good gossip."

He leaned over and picked up the bottle, "I tell yo' what, I finish dis off for yo' an den I buy ya a nice big bottle of champagne when de baby is born, how dat sound?"

"Remy-" but before she could object the last dregs of the bottle had been swallowed.

He drank as if every sip he took was one step closer to death, which is what he wanted. She had discovered that well and truly one afternoon when no one had seen the Cajun for the past three days. She was the one that found him. Logan was the one that cut him down.

They had never spoken about that day since. Excuses were made on everyone's part and they were very good at covering it up so that no one else knew. Finally living in a place where the extraordinary becomes the ordinary helped and everyone took their stories to be truth. So no one really did understand the extent of Remy's pain.

"I, I cant believe it."

Jean closed her eyes willing the tears back. This memory had brought up a lot of her own painful memories that she was trying to forget.

"He, he tried to kill himself didn't he?" asked Jean-Paul.

"Yes."

"And you were-"

"I was pregnant. Yes. Pay attention."

There were voices from the foyer that were travelling up pas the place where the door had once been.

"It's Scott, he's home." she said jumping up and then managing to catch herself before she screamed with glee.

"Don hold back on my account Jeannie. I'll jus wait here an see if she gonna pay de drunk maniac a visit." he turned away from her.

She bent down in front of him and kissed him on the cheek, "You're a good man Remy LeBeau. Please don't-"

"I know, I know, try t'kill maself. Stop mothering me mama Jean an go see yer husband." he was smiling now, an achievement.

She turned to leave when she noticed that there was a shadow in the doorway. There was someone sanding there, someone who had been watching, and listening.

"Hi Jean."

"Hello Rogue, I was just leaving."

She didn't want to, she wanted to stay and make sure that neither of them tried to kill each other, but she guessed it was just her maternal instinct and left.

"Hi sugah."

"I waited for yo' chere." he said trying to hide the bottles on the chair using his feet.

"Ah see that, right in the same place ah left ya."

She walked over to him but the distance between them still remained.

"How was de mission."

"Good. We won."

"Go team."

"It's a shame ya couldn't come."

"Well us invalids have t'sit on de bench chere."

"Did, did anything happen while I was away?"

"Like what?"

"Ah don't know, lahke, did ya go out, did ya meet anyone, ya know, that kinda stuff."

She hadn't been looking at him, she didn't want to know what state he had gotten himself into this time. When she was gone, he saw this as his chance to drink himself stupid. She knew something had happened, but nobody was telling her the truth, she could feel it in her gut. But she didn't want to see him like this. Not Remy. Not her Remy, her prince charming.

"Actually, I did go out."

She looked at him.

"Ya did?"

He hadn't shaved, there was the smell of bourbon, didn't look like he'd eaten either.

"Yeah, I went t'de shops."

"Oh, d'ya get anyt'in nahce?"

"Maybe."

There was a flash in his eyes, the remnants of the old Remy LeBeau. And the grin said it all.

"What d'ya buy?"

"Who said I bought it?"

"Remy!"

"Look, why don' yo' let me get all cleaned up, an we go out for somet'in t'eat."

"But ah wanna catch up with all the-"

"Jean's pregnant, dats it really. No auddah big news. Now why don yo' go get dressed up nice."

She wasn't paying attention to him anymore.

"Pregnant huh?"

"Yeah." he looked up at her and then reached out for her hand which she moved away out of his reach, "Chere, we gonna have dese t'ings one day. Me an yo'. Jus yo' wait an see, it gonna happen-"

"Yer drunk."

"Yeah. I am. But its de only time I ever t'ink clearly. An I been drunk a lot recently-"

"Remy ah don't want t'a hear this. How we supposed t'a live lahke this Remy? Ah cant kiss ya, ah cant hold yer hand ah cant, do anything!"

"Dere's more dan touch! Yo' taught me dat Rogue!"

"But ya cant honestly think that a life would without touch would work!"  
"Its worked so far."

"N-no, it hasn't."

The longer you keep them, the harder they are to tell. Secrets. And the harder they are to tell, the harder they fall.

"Chere-"  
"Remy ah've been-"

He stood up, knocking the table over, making as much noise as possible so that he couldn't hear the words that she was speaking. If he just drowned it out, then it wasn't true, and it didn't happen and they could just keep going on-.

"Remy, please, Remy stop, calm down, yer, yer shakin', please jus, calm down."

He stood there, staring at her, looking in her eyes to find some resemblance of the woman he once knew.

And in turn she looked at him and saw the man she was in love with, but could never have. He was long gone from her now. She had built him up as this hero, this knight in shining armour that would rescue her from her captivity. And he had been there. He had helped. He had stood by her and beyond everyone's expectations he remained faithful. And what's more, he loved her.

But in the end it wasn't her Knight that saved her. No. She wasn't even saved. It was just a guy who accidentally had a power that stopped hers. The fireworks, no music, no romance, just touch. And still her knight stood by her. He had to know, there was no way he couldn't have known, there was always Gossip about the mansion.

There were tears falling down his face now and instinctively she put her hand up to brush them away.

She let it linger there as he closed his eyes. He brought his own hand up covering hers.

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

Then he opened his eyes and looked down at her bare hand.

He learnt all he needed to know from looking in her eyes and there was the woman he loved.

"Remy, ah, ah'm sorry, ah should have, ah wanted t'a tell-"

He kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her close.

She managed to break away.

"Remy, ah, ah…ah love ya."

His eyes, his kiss, his touch told her everything she needed to know. But she just needed to make sure he knew too.

Tomorrow there would be questions, arguments, fights. But that was for tomorrow. For just now, it was just her and the man she loved.

AN: Ok, so that got a lot darker than I ever intended it get, but hey, maybe things will get brighter in the next chapter.


	9. Losing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

She knew she should get up.

She had to.

She was hungry and she knew that people would be _talking_.

She sat up.

An arm reached up and gently pulled her back down to the bed.

"Not yet." said a muffled voice.

She gave in.

"Dis is nice," he said pulling her closer to him, "still hard t'get used t'"

"Yeah, well, try thinking about it from my point of view. Its scary."

"Is that why you didn't tell anyone?" he asked softly.

"Yeah." she said turning to look at him, "Yer not angry."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Yo' spend yer whole life bein' angry yo' miss out on all de good stuff." he said and kissed her.

"This isn't gonna be easy Rem."

"I know."

"Ah mean, there's some stuff that we have ta get sorted out and it aint gonna be pretty."

"Lets not talk about dat now," he said sitting up.

"Remy," she said also sitting up, "We have ta. It's not lagke we can pretend it didn't happen. We, we grew apart-"

"But now, we're back together so it's fine." he said grabbing her hands in his.

"No Remy, it's not. What if ah lose control again, are we just gonna break apart again?"

"Of course not."

"But how do ah know that's true!"

He looked at her for a very long time before he spoke.

"After all we've been through yo' t'ink I'm gonna leave yo'" he said slowly.

"yes."

He stood up and started lifting up the clothes that had been spread around on the floor cursing to himself.

"Remy ah'm sorry, please come back, sit down. It's not that ah think ya'll leave, ah'll push ya away, and we'll get angry and fight and ya'll leave. Remy please speak to me," he cursed louder as he fumbled with his coat, "Well fahne if that's the way ya feel than _ah'll _leave. Yer afraid of bein alone, that's why yer with meh. Well ah'm goin so ya'll just have ta deal with it-"

"Will yo' jus be quiet for one second." he said, but he was smiling.

He moved towards her with something in his hand and got down on one knee in front of her.

"Chere I love you. Marry me."

"Wh-what?"

"I don' ever plan on leavin yo' chere an if dis don' prove it den I don know what else I can do." he said opening the box to reveal the ring inside.

She took it in her hands.

"Ya think makin' a proposal is gonna make everythin' better Remy?" she said.

"Well no, but it's a start," he said the smile slowly beginning to fade.

"This isn't a start Remy. This is a long way down the line," she said handing him back the ring.

"But chere-"

"It's too fast!"

"Last night-"

"Was a mistake. We need ta take this slow or it's nevah gonna work." she said picking up her clothes.

"So I guess dis is a 'no' den," he said throwing the small velvet box away.

"Remy don't be lahke that."

"Like what?! Like I've been rejected, _again! _I wasn't even de first t'find out 'bout yer power."

"Rem-"

"No. It was dat bastard! Did he take it slow? Is dat where dis is comin from? Did he _slowly _seduce ya?"

"That's not fair Remy."

"NO! What's not fair is me sittin' here waitin' for yo' t'come home every night! I waited every night, even though I knew, I knew where yo' were, who yo' were with!"

"So ya just stayed at home drinkin' yerself stupid."

"Excuse me?!"

"This isn't just about meh and Gus. Ya played a part in this as well! With yer drinkin'"

"And why d'ya t'ink I drank eh? For de good of my health!" he let out a sharp, cold laugh.

"What happened when ah was away Remy?" she asked.

He looked away.

"Nothin'."

"Don' lie ta meh Remy, ah always know when yer lyin'."

"Nothin' happened."

"Why was Jean here?" she said not quite keeping the anger out of her voice.

He looked at her then and began to laugh, manically.

"Yo' t'ink. Me and Jeannie!" he sat down on the bed laughing, "I heard a lot of stupid t'ings in ma life but dat, dat tops dem all."

She sat down beside him the laughter being slightly infectious.

"Jeannie was checkin' up on me. Dat's all."

"Why was she doin' that?"

"Dat's my business."

"Ya mean yer secret. When ya gonna let meh in all yer secrets." she said bitterly.

He looked at her, longing to reach out and comfort her but he knew he couldn't. Too much had been said. He did the only thing he knew he could.

"Never."

"What?"

"Look yer right. Dis whole marrige t'ing was a bad idea. And yer right, it's never gonna work."

"Ah didn't mean-"

"Non Rogue. I understand now. Too much has happened an we can't put it right. An we both want different t'ings. So, I t'ink it's best if yo' jus left." he said walking towards the window unable to look at her.

"Ya know that's not what ah meant."

"Maybe not, but it's how I feel. Please leave."

"Ah, ah can't believe ya." she said, but he could hear her putting on her clothes, "How can ya go from wantin' ta marry meh ta, ta hatin' meh."

"Hate yo'? I don' hate yo'. I jus don wanna see yo' wastin' yer time wit me."

"Wastin' ma tahme-Rem, ah love y-"

He turned round to face her and grabbed her shoulders.

"What do I have t'say t'make yo' leave?! I've got what I wanted from yo' Rogue. Challenge over! And t'be honest I was disappointed with yer performance. Gus can have yo'!"

"Ya don' mean any of that Remy," she said crying.

"How do yo' know though?"

"Yer not lahke that. Yer lyin' I know ya are!"

He let her go and turned away from her fighting the urge to take her in his arms.

"No. For de first time I'm being honest wit yo' Chere. Now will yo' jus leave!"

He felt her walk towards him.

"Ah'll leave. But Remy ah know ya don' want this. _Ah _don't want this. Ah'll be in ma room, waitin'. But not forever Rem."

He didn't turn round till he heard the door close.

"He's, he's an idiot!"

"He's though he was doing what was best for her."

"No. He's just an idiot."

"When you love someone so much you can do crazy things," said Jean moving closer to where Remy was sitting.

"Like destroying any chance of being with the person they love?!"

"Yes. Or like doing everything possible to make sure the person they love wakes up from say, a coma." said Jean smiling at Jean-Paul.

He glared at her but she kept on smiling at him.

"Can we please just stick to the matter at hand." he said, "we don't appear to be getting anywhere."

"I'm missing something," said Jean biting her lower lip, then suddenly she stood up "He's stuck in a cycle. I can see it happening."

"What?" said Northstar who was extremely confused.

"All the memories we just saw, we're about to see them again, he's stuck in a loop. That's why he's not waking up. And it's this memory, he won't move on"

"Well how do we get him to do that?"

"He's got to do it by himself."

"But then he might never!"

"Exactly." said Jean sadly.

"There's got to be something we can do," said Jean-Paul crossing over to where Remy was, "Come on you idiot! You love her! She loves you! Run after her!"

Remy looked up and for a second Jean-Paul imagined that he was looking at him.

"What am I doin'" mumbled Remy to himself.

Then suddenly he stood up and ran out of the door.

"ROGUE!"

"I did it!" said Jean-Paul smiling.

He turned to look at Jean only to find that her face had gone very pale.

"No," she said quietly, "NO!"

She ran out after Remy Northstar following closely behind.

They ran down the corridors until they caught up with Remy who was currently towering over Gus who was lying on the floor holding his nose, which was bleeding.

"Yo' were meant to be teaching her control, not fucking her!"

"Well none of that matters anymore from what I heard," said Gus trying to stop the blood, "She told me it was over. And that she wanted to be with you. Don't see why. You cant even hold her hand never mind-"

"Rogue has complete control all on her own Gus. She don' need yer help anymore," said Remy stepping over him about to go down the stairs.

Northstar looked over at Jean who wasn't watching the two but instead at the figure walking up the stairs.

"Hey lebeau?" said Gus standing up.

"What?" Remy said turning to face him.

"She's a great screw." he said pushing him.

Remy lost his footing on the stairs and began to fall back crashing into the person behind him.

Jean screamed.

But it didn't come from the one standing next to Northstar.

"Jeannie, oh god jeannie." they heard Remy say.

"G-get Hank."

"De, de baby!"

"P-please Remy. Get Hank."


End file.
